


Patience Over Death

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chara hates you alreddy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Mute Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a sarcastic bitch, Reader needs hugs, Reader-Insert, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Swearing, readers a aqua soul, readers a mage, readers a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a sickly mage, everyone in your family was.You think it was because of that stupid barrier.You're ____, unlike your family you believe there is no such thing as a permanent spell.When the barrier brakes one day you're cured only to be found sick after a few moments.You feel like you've fallen into a cursed hell that repeats over and over.





	1. Chapter 1

You're sick.

Deadly sick.

It was because of that stupid barrier, wasn't it?

Your family died one by one by a deadly sickness that attacked your magic.

Unlike your late family, you believed there was nothing as a permanent spell.

One day you weren't sick anymore. 

**It was late may 201X, the day the barrier broke.**

It was only a few seconds but you were cured.

Then something happened, You fell back into your bed it was night time again.

The day rewound and no one else remembered, they thought you were crazy when you told them.

* * *

It was the _second_ rewound or **reset** , as you now like to call it.

You took this time to researched what the hell happened.

 **Resets** took about a week to pass over but it only lasted two days and it only went back a few seconds. It was the first  **load.**

You could never research properly since you only had the hospitals library to look through and even then there was nothing about time warps except a few 'Doctor who' books which were sci-fi books.

You were lucky enough to have a phone on you but even then you could only find so much.

* * *

 

**Reset #40**

 

To keep your sanity you looked through old stories your dad told you before he fell.

It was stories told from mage to mage, stories of the war and monsters.

You knew they were real, you met monsters once before the reset.

You read them a hundred times by now, but this time you found something you didn't notice.

In the story of the great monster war, it talked about a  **Soul** and how everyone had one.

This intrigued you then it reset again.

* * *

**Reset #45**

You knew all about **souls**  by now at least you think?

This reset felt different somehow, you haven't felt a  **load** in a while.

That was fine less hassle for you but it still felt wrong, it felt tense.

It has been a few days after the  **reset** and with it came a huge outbreak of  **loads.**

You've never experienced something so frightening before.

* * *

**Load #15**

It's still the same  **reset** , same day. You're going to lose your sanity at this point.

The  **loads** are getting further and further apart, you feel like it's a bad sign somehow.

* * *

**Load #19**

The  **loads** have stopped and it wasn't soon before it **reset** again.

 

 

_This was new._

_You were in a dark room, aluminated with a single red light. near it, there was a single small child._

_You float closer to the child, scared they look at you, they had two buttons in front of them, they glowed a soft welcoming yellow._

_You spoke to the child, your worried for them._

"Child, why are you so frightened?" _They look at you more scared than before, now you look at them they had tears flowing down their face._

_It was only a moment but you could tell you saw this child before they were Frisk the savior of the underground before the reset that destroyed your life._

_It went dark once more._

 

You were in your hospital room again, bed pressed against your back.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Reset #46**

You sit upon the rock of a hospital bed and sigh.

That kid was forced to  **reset** , weren't they? They might have reset purposely before but....Not this time.

You take out your phone to try to find answers.

* * *

It wasn't long before you found something, that was long forgotten but it was there.

It states that if you abuse a spell so much just to get a happy ending, you will be hunted down.

It does not say whether you will be killed or not but you are sure this kid was mixed up in it.

 

 

_It went dark again._

_It was quiet and empty all except Frisk crying._

_You float towards them once more_ "Frisk?" _They look at you startled tears running down their face._  

"Frisk, I want to help you please, even if it only for comfort I will help in any way possible."  _They silently stare at you._

_You hear a clicking noise. It was going to reset again._

"I will wait for an answer, after all, I am very patient."  _They nod and smile it was a very weak smile but it was enough for you to smile back._

* * *

**Reset #48**

You have been talking with frisk in the dark room for awhile now.

They were very determined to stop this and you were very patient with them.

The **resets** were getting longer instead of weeks, they have been months.

Has to do with you helping Frisk?

You take this as a good sign even if you had to be sick for longer.

 

 

_The room went dark and empty._

_You look over at Frisk they were smiling._

_You float over to them_ "Hello again Frisk, It's been awhile." _You smile at them and they giggle._

_That wasn't a good sign. Frisk was a mute, **It was not frisk**.They wore a green and yellow sweater and they had a sick twisted smile._

"Who are you?" _You question as they turn at you and their smile grew wider. **"I don't think we met before"** Their voice was creepy as heck._

"We haven't and I asked a question. Who are you?" _You spoke with harshness in your voice._   _This kid was testing your patience, lucky you have a lot of it._

_They smile at you, the smile was as cold as a winter's day. They weren't here to make friends._

**_"Hold your horse's mage, I am the demon who comes when you say their_ _name."_ **

"Are you called Idiot or Dumb ass?"  _You smile at them._ "because I don't recall calling any demons."

 **_"You are one mean fuck you know_ ** _**that?"** You shrug at them, you were just joking.  **"Anyway! You didn't call me Frisk did. My name is Chara and I am here to make life a miserable hell."**_

"Trust me, kid it already is. I'm sick and I saw my family die because of that stupid barrier spell. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving."

_You turn around and walk._

_The floor started to rumble. It_ **Reset.**


End file.
